La sala de autopcias
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Ella tubo un mal presentimiento desde el principio, lo ignoro. No sabia cuanto se arrepentiría. Fic participante del concurso Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!


**Dislaimer: **Inuyasha y los demas personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Tahahashi

_Este fic paticipa en el concurso del mes de Octubre del foro ¡Siéntate! (Link de la actividad: /topic/ 84265 / 121809306 / 1 / CONCURSO-Terror-en-Fanfiction-Concurso-de-Halloween-en-Siéntate)_

* * *

><p>Soltó un suspiro y guardo el último libro en la pequeña mochila que tenía entre sus manos para luego cerrarla y mirar el final del atardecer por la ventana de su habitación.<p>

Hoy era una de sus últimas clases de medicina. Después de 4 largos años solo le faltaban algunos meses y habría terminado finalmente. Sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba nada en esa clase. En la universidad en la que estaba todas las clases antes de finalizar debían hacer algo obligatoria mente para aprobar. Analizar cuerpos muertos.

Ella la primera vez que lo escucho sintió que era totalmente absurdo, ella no estudiaba para ser forense, sino para ser pediatra ¡Eran cosas absolutamente diferentes! Aun así los profesores dijeron que debía hacerse para que si en alguna ocasión algún paciente llegase a fallecer, sigan actuando profesionalmente y superarlo.

Suspiro nuevamente y acomodo su pantalón para luego bajar las escaleras en dirección a la puerta, despedir con un beso a toda su familia y salir.

A ella ya no le molestaba tanto el que tuvieran que hacerlo, lo que la incomodaba era que a su clase le tocó el turno nocturno y no le gustaba la sola idea de que debían ir por esos corredores oscuros como de película de terror.

El ruido de una moto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alzo la vista y vio cómo su novio la esperaba en la esquina con un casco para ella. Le aliviaba que no estuviera sola.

Con una sonrisa se dirijo hacia él, y apenas se quitó el casco le dio un sorpresivo y rápido beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo para corresponderlo se alejó de él y lo saludo

—Hola Inuyasha- dándole un beso en la mejilla tomo el casco que era para ella y antes de siquiera apoyarlo en su cabeza se vio ante un beso algo bruto pero dulce

—Hola- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Ella simplemente se sonrojo levemente y al igual que él se puso el casco, se sentó y se abrazó al fuerte cuerpo de su acompañante.

— ¿Esta es la dirección verdad?- dijo el antes de arrancar, ella simplemente asintió y empezaron el rumbo

Luego de un largo silencio que se formó el trato de formar una conversación con una pregunta que la desconcertó

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir a esta hora?- dijo el con algo de enojo, no le gustaba que ella anduviera por ahí tan tarde

—Sí, Inuyasha. Ya te lo había dicho, esta clase es obligatoria- dijo ella cansada

— ¿Y porque no puede ser en otro horario? No sé, a las 7:00 am-

—Muchos ya intentamos convencer a los profesores, pero ellos no dan el brazo a torcer- dijo algo decepcionada

Es que era verdad. Incluso ella y 5 alumnos más fueron a quejarse con el profesor, pero dijo que como solo había 2 hospitales a los que se podía ir, pocos profesores y demasiados alumnos no había de otra.

Al ver como se acervan al hospital un poco alejado de la ciudad soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

—Yo entrare contigo- dijo sorpresivamente Inuyasha

—Ah no, eso sí que no, además el profesor no te dejara hacer más que esperar en la puerta- dijo ella en respuesta, pero la verdad es que quería que no la dejara sola

—Kagome, entrare contigo quieras o no, ni de joda te dejare ahí sola con ese infeliz de Kouga- dijo en una forma que parecía un gruñido

Ahí iba de nuevo, siempre estaba celoso por su compañero Kouga ¿Es que nunca iba a crecer?

—Tú lo dices porque ya terminaste tu carrera de historia, yo no ¿Sabes lo mucho que me va a sermonear el profesor?- dijo ignorando el ultimo comentario de él

—Fhe- gruño dando por terminada la conversación

Ella se dio por vencida, cuando a su novio se le metía algo en la cabeza nada ni nadie se lo sacaba.

En cuanto la moto paro totalmente se soltó de su agarre y se sacó el casco mirando el hospital, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero era aceptable. Le extraño el no ver a sus compañeros de clase ni a su profesor alrededor

— ¿Estarán adentro?- dijo ella en un susurro inaudible.

Luego de algunos instantes sintió como Inuyasha apagaba la moto, y hacia lo mismo que ella había hecho segundos atrás. De la nada sintió como algo mojado en su cabeza, para instantes después empezar una inesperada lluvia.

Ella se dirigió a los escalones del hospital mientras que su novio ponía la moto en un pequeño rincón donde había una especie de techo para luego dirigirse hacia en su dirección.

— ¿No me dejaras irme con esta lluvia, no?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que ella solo giraba y abría la puerta para entrar al edificio

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo al no ver a nadie en la sala de recepción

—Debieron haberse ido a sus casas al saber de la lluvia- el comentario de su acompañante la dejo un poco mas tranquila pero a la vez alterada

Miro la hora y casi le da un infarto 20:08, la clase empezaba a las 19:45 ¡Claro que nadie iba a estar afuera! Se asusto un poco, su profesor era sumamente estricto cuando de horarios se trataba.

Avanzo un poco para ver mas claramente el cartel en donde decía donde estaba la sala en donde debía estar el resto de su clase, pero al dar solo dos pasos sintió un escalofrió es la espalda. Ignorándolo, tomo la mano de su novio para comenzar a correr en la dirección indicada.

En cuanto lograron llegar vieron el gran cartel frente a ellos que decía "Sala de autopsias" Kagome sintió como aquel escalofrió se multiplicada, pero en cuanto trato de retroceder sintió como Inuyasha tiraba de su mano para entrar.

Apenas entraron pudieron ver todos aquellos cadáveres; algunos abiertos, otros serrados y otros simplemente apoyados en mesas. Aun así no lograron ver a ninguna otra persona en todo el salón. El muchacho extrañado por esto fue a la otra parte de aquella sala, la cual estaba dividida en dos por una pared, mientras que la muchacha quedaba parada en su sitio impresionada por aquella visión.

Sin poder resistirlo más se dejo llevar sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Ahí todo se volvió negro

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Abrió sus ojos con pesades observando su panorama. Aun estaba en la sala de autopsias.

Extrañada, se paro sintiendo como el lado derecho de su cabeza dolía con demasía. Busco con la mirada a Inuyasha y no lo encontró, confundida se paro y comenzó a caminar entre las camillas tratando de no ver a los que estaban en estas.

—¿Inuyasha?- grito tratando de buscarlo

Se dirigio a la puerta por la que habia entrado sintiendo como esta estaba cerrada

—Inuyasha, esto no es gracioso- dijo pensando que el mencionado había cerrado la puerta

Rendida y algo ya asustada, se dirigió hacia la otra parte de la habitación sin entender lo sucedido. Vio extrañada un traje de enfermero en el suelo, pero tratando de no asustarse mas de lo que ya estaba, lo paso de largo. Entro a la habitación y extrañada vio muchos mas cadáveres en las mesas, incluso con ropa medio manchada.

Se suponía que no deberían haber tantos fuera de aquellos depósitos.

—¿Inuyasha?- dijo ya con la voz algo quebrada e ilusionada de que alguien aparte de ella estuviera ahi

Al ver la gorra que su novio tenia puesta corrio hacia esta, pero la levanto con las manos temblorosas.

Estaba manchada con sangre.

Ahogando un grito de horror y espanto, vio un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo de espaldas. Con la mano temblorosa toco el hombro de aquel ser inerte y con asomobro abrio los ojos en totalidad

—Inu-Inu...

No pudo siquiera terminar el nombre del mencionado, cuando este cayo en sus piernas con los ojos abiertos, mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza y una especie de mordiscos por todo su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo demacrado, abrazo al cuerpo inerte de su novio y llorando desconsoladamente grito su nombre.

¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba muerto? ¿Quien habia hecho esto? ¡¿Que rayos estaba pasando?!

Sus pensamientos se pararon al instante en que sintió unos pasos pesados y una camillas moviéndose detrás de ella. Giro con terror la cabeza y asombrada vio como aquellos cadáveres que estaban en la otra parte de la habitación se dirigían con pasos mortales hacia ella.

Sin entender lo que sucedía, soltó con delicadeza el cuerpo entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr a la salida de emergencia que estaba en la esquina de la sala. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar sintió como alguien tiraba brutalmente de su cabello y la lanzaba al suelo, mientras que aquellas aberraciones se acercaban rápidamente comenzando a clavar totalmente sus dientes en su piel sintiendo su sangre derramarse lenta y dolorosamente.

Gritando y pataleando con todas sus fuerzas, logro liberarse un instante prendiendo una chispa de esperanza al haber alcanzando la puerta de emergencia, la cual fue en totalidad apagada al ver como esta estaba asegurada. Sin ningún escape vio a sus alrededores, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar sintió como alguien la golpeaba múltiples veces contra la pared perdiendo el conocimiento

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sintió como era sacudida y como alguien decía su nombre

—Kagome, con un demonio ¡Despierta!- Escucho como la llamaba... Inuyasha

Sin siquiera poder decir su nombre lo abrazo llorando sin creer que estaba ahi, pero tampoco sin entender lo sucedido

—¿Que me paso?-

—Te desmayaste y te golpeaste con esa camilla- dijo con un tono preocupado y apuntando la camilla a su lado

¿Entonces fue todo un sueño?

Sin quererlo pensar demasiado, se levanto y dándole a entender a su acompañante con la mirada, fueron caminado con rapidez hacia la puerta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto era como uno de aquellos cadáveres que reposaba en la camilla sonreía con sus dientes podridos

Oh, como se iba a divertir con ellos.

* * *

><p>Con poco tiempo les digo que lo hubiera hecho más largo, pero se me borro hoy y lo hice a las apuradas<p>

Ojala les haya gustado y los haya aterrado

Por sierto, no se les olvide entrar y votar por este fic si les gusto al siguiente link: topic / 84265 / 122990305 / 1 / VOTACI%C3%93N-Terror - en - Fanfiction - Concurso - de - Halloween - en - Si%C3%A9ntate#122990305

Buenas noches y ¡Buuu! (?)

Sayonara!


End file.
